Bad Day
by SarahE7191
Summary: Kel and the terrible, horrible, no good, very, bad day.


**A/N: **I am NOT a Kel/Neal shipper. She is just acting sisterly and maybe predicting the future Yukihinthint

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song. The characters are owned by Tamora Pierce and the song is owned by Daniel Powter.

**Bad Day**

It was just another day in the life of Keladry of Mindelan. Neal was carping away about some gorgeous court lady who had broken his heart. "He would _never_ be the same", at least that's what he had told her. But Kel knew better.

_Where is the moment when we need it the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

Sure he could seem broken hearted as well as any player, but Kel knew that none of those grand court ladies were the ones for him. He would find her someday. He just needed to blow out some steam and let the gray days come and go.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

Why _had_ she decided to be a knight instead of a glorious court lady? If she had been a court lady, she wouldn't have had to listen to Neal and the other boys complain and mope about the graceful court ladies. Well there was the thing about having to listen to the galling court ladies gossip about the handsome squire's heart they had broken.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

You know what, maybe it was better that Kel was off to become a knight. There was no way she could keep up with the court intrigue of the glamorous court ladies. That would just make some bad days into bad lifetimes.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

How had her carping about Neal's carping changed her thoughts so dramatically? Guess it goes to show you that bad days can turn into something completely different, although Kel wasn't sure what kind of day it was today.

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Coming back from day dreaming, Kel noticed Neal was still going on and on. "Why don't we do something fun? Something none of those gruesome court ladies would ever like to do. How about we spar with my glaive? I'll use the real one but you can use the practice one."

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out_

_Wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that_

_Strong_

_Well I'm not wrong_

"Umm…why do all the _fun_ things you always suggest, make me feel like I'm going to get hurt?" Neal asked, forgetting about the grief-some court ladies.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most?_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

"Probably because you will." Kel said already heading towards her room to get her glaive. She could already notice his spark come back. She didn't even have to get Merric to sing some stupid song to make him laugh this time. _He must be growing up._ She thought. That thought was kind of terrifying, considering the generous amount of court ladies willing to snag the sole heir to the Queenscove land and wealth.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You see what you like_

_And how does it feel, one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

He'll probably just smile and bear it. Then he'll forget all about the former lady and go after another. Then we'll go through the bad day again, in this never ending cycle. _Maybe I should knock him a little harder with my glaive then usual. That boy needs some sense knocked into his head._

**A/N:** This was just a story I found when I was looking through my files that I wrote a while ago, which is why it's not that great. I read through it to try to change some things, but to make it better I would have had to start at the beginning. Oh well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
